


Oumasai Oneshots

by nuibou



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuibou/pseuds/nuibou
Summary: One-shots of my fluffy gay boys <3
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Oumasai Oneshots

Violet met sapphire.  
Sapphire held fury, while violet held innocence. 

“Shu, there’s really no need to be so upset. I’m fine, you need to relax.”  
Kokichi’s voice was almost as nonchalant as his eyes. 

Shuichi scoffed, investigating his boyfriend further for cuts and scrapes.  
“Fine? You call this” He lifted Kokichi’s hand to reveal a large and deep cut, pink seeping through, “fine?” 

Kokichi rolled his eyes, moving his hands position to interlock with Shuichi’s. 

The detectives eyes widened at the unexpected contact, softening suddenly when he realized Kokichi’s intentions. 

Squeezing his boyfriend’s hand, Shuichi took a small step forward, “Look, chi, I’m sorry. Seeing you hurt at all is soul crushing. Especially, in this situation we find ourselves in. I know this was an accident, but what if Miu’s gear went any father? Or what if it wasn’t an accident and I lost you?” 

Kokichi was stunned, breathless, which was rare for him. Without another word, Shuichi untangled their hands and began to bandage his wounds. 

As Shuichi did so, Kokichi tried to come up with something, anything, to say. Someway to respond that made Shuichi feel the way he was feeling right now. 

“Done. How does it feel?”  
Shuichi smiled, proud of himself for helping his boyfriend. 

“I love you, Shu.” 

Shuichi’s head cocked up, dropping Kokichi’s hand. 

Sapphire met violet  
Violet held love, while sapphire held admiration. 

“I love you too, Kokichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> my serotonin!! these gays!! I love them!!  
> requests are always open! <3


End file.
